


Honeymoon

by NIKINOU



Series: Start of a New Life [3]
Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIKINOU/pseuds/NIKINOU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

"What day is it Stan?" Peggy asks him dreamily. She is lying back on her lounge chair in the red bikini Joan helped him pick out for her. She looks unbelievable. This was no Annette Funiciello suit, this was a sexy, French halter creation with a gold ring detail at the center of the top and at at each hip on the skimpy bottom. The top was an unlined and unpadded, not that Peggy needed any extra padding in that area right now. Her large breasts filled the halter, hard nipples showing right through the nylon.

Stan handed it to her with a lecherous grin on the first day of their honeymoon. Peggy held up the swim suit and her initial reaction was "Stan, I can't wear this...I'm pregnant! Oh my God, it's tiny!" Then he urged her to just try it on. She looked at herself in the full length mirror in their hotel suite. She was slightly surprised, she'd had never seen herself like this before, looking voluptuous and attractive.

"Can I really go out there like this?" she asked Stan shyly.

"I may not want to let you. Those men at pool, their tongues will be hanging out" he replied.

In truth, he loved seeing the reactions of people admiring his wife. And Peggy had actually grown to enjoy strutting next to him wearing next to nothing these past few days.

"Ummmm, it's Thursday. Why?" Stan asked her.

"I want to know how many days we have left. I am just loving the sun. I don't want to go back to the snow and cold."

"I know, baby. I would love to just stay here and fuck you silly till Summer. But we have to get back to the world sometime." He reaches for her hand. "We have till Sunday morning."

"Stan, did you see Don...when he danced with me?" Peggy asks.

"What, the daddy-daughter dance? 'And now, the end is near'" he does a lousy Frank Sinatra impression.

"He's not my daddy." She gives him a dirty look. "Yes. Did you see him?" she asks again.

"Yeah, I saw him. Crying. And trying not to. It was sweet." he answers.

"He told me Betty is dying."

"His wife? His first wife? Holy shit. What is it?"

"I know. Lung cancer. She has months. Months." Peggy tells him.

"Those poor kids. They'll have no mother, and essentially no father either. Sad."

"That's not nice, Stan." she scolds.

"But it's true, and you know it. He is just not a family man. Never will be. He has other talents, thank God."

She knows he's right. She looks over at Stan through her Jackie O sunglasses. He's lying on his lounge chair, eyes closed. He is relaxed and tanned. And he's here with her. She knows he has talent, and he will be a family man.

"I'm hungry." she says.

"When aren't you? And I keep eating right along with you. You're getting me fat." he laughs.

"Don't give me that. You had a big head start going before I got pregnant." she laughs.

"Hey! Now that's not nice!" he laughs.

"Yeah, but it's true, and you know it." she mimics.

"Ok. Let's get some lunch, and then maybe we can work on burning off some calories." he drawls.

"Going for a jog?" she quips.

He gives her 'that look'. "I had other things in mind."

"I was hoping you would."


End file.
